


Wildest Dreams

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Series: Turning the Page [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Smut, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: The wedding of superheroes Steve Rogers and Helena Nepheros-Rogers has come and gone with the Avengers celebrating the union. And with the wedding comes the much-anticipated honeymoon, where Steve and Helena will return to Helena's ancestral home: Eprana.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Turning the Page [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696246
Kudos: 5





	Wildest Dreams

dThe moonlit shores of Eprana’s beach were the most beautiful sight to Helena. With her heels in the hand that held up her skirt and the other one joined with Steve’s, she walked through the sands alongside her husband. Husband, that would take some getting used to. It was a pleasant change, though; Helena knew that much. After everything that she and Steve survived through together, this was the beginning of their happily ever after. Their wedding night was in full swing and they knew the ceremony was continuing back in New York despite the bride and groom’s evident departure for their honeymoon. The plan was for an extended stay on the island with nowhere to go, no one to save, and the world (hopefully) could miss the two heroes for a couple of weeks.

“Penny for your thoughts, honeybee?” Steve’s voice turned her attention away from her introspective musings and back to the world around them. Helena blinked and the wistful smile slipped as she emerged from herself. The crash of the ocean against the sand trickled playfully against her ears and she, with some willpower, ignored the beckoning urge for her to drag Steve into the freezing water. As funny as that might be, she knew ruining her wedding dress might be a decision she would regret later on. Helena adjusted her crown and veil with occupied hands when she felt them tilting crookedly.

“Hmmm? I was just admiring the beauty of the island… and that it belongs to us for the entirety of our honeymoon,” Helena admitted softly, and Steve admired her profile glowing in the moonlight. She looked ethereal, like the goddess she was. It was moments like that which reminded him that she was a gift he hoped he was worthy of—for more than her beauty. Her kindness, her bravery, her jubilant spirit that embodied the light she wielded.

“Mmmm,” Helena could hear the smile in his voice, and she turned to him, taking in his boyish grin and happiness glowed in his eyes. Helena loved seeing that, knowing how often he played the stern and stoic role of a hero. It meant that moments like this, usually just the two of them, were his safe place to be just Steve. “The island is beautiful, for sure.”

“We haven’t seen the best part yet: The Hallowed Garden. It is truly the most beautiful sight this island has to offer,” Helena mentioned, bristling with pride and her lips upturned into a smirk. With their hectic schedules, the constant threats to the world’s safety, and the unfortunate lack of vacation time for superheroes, Helena had yet to give Steve a proper Eprana experience and she planned on making up for that during their honeymoon between all the- there would be time for exploring right? She assumed so, but Steve could be very persuasive about lying in bed all day. Okay, she was guilty of that too.

“I haven’t seen it yet, but I have to disagree because the most beautiful sight on Eprana is the goddess in white. Her name’s Helena Emmeline _Rogers_ -” Steve corrected with a mischievous grin, watching Helena’s brow furrow in confusion to her eyes widening in realization within seconds. Helena gave a harmless, feather-light push against Steve’s arm and he burst into laughter.

“You are so cheesy!” Helena gasped, trying to hide her blush. It failed spectacularly as she turned red across her face, ears, and some of her neck. Steve’s grin teased her further and she knew she would never hear the end of it.

“Okay, honeybee, I want you to show me this garden,” Steve relented, knowing that he had his moment to poke fun and elicit a blush from her. She still fawned over compliments and he knew that he never wanted to stop making her whole day brighten with an endearing or cheesy comment. He ran his thumb across her knuckles while the color returned to her face and Helena could look him in the eye again.

“Right this way!” Helena chirped like a verified tour guide and pulled Steve along with her down the beach to a small cave opening, nestled among the trees. Steve nearly missed it if not for Helena’s expert knowledge. Helena closed her eyes in concentration and after a pause, a halo of light formed above the two of them and cast an illuminating glow over everything within a five-foot radius. With her shield of light around them, Helena led Steve into the cave safely and through the damp but sparkling interior. Steve swore he spotted a few rare gems embedded within the rock walls as they walked along but decided not to ask Helena until a later time. They navigated through a few twists and turns before spotting an opening up ahead.

“Woah,” Steve was stunned by what he saw when Helena pulled him through the opening. They stepped into an open-air grotto blanketed underneath the glittering stars. All around them were walls of glowing flowers in delicate pinks, yellow-golds, sky-blues, and passionate fiery reds. He felt something buzz by his ear with a twinkling laugh and all he saw was a small orb of light glittering ahead of him. A few shadows peeked from the trees and he swore there were soft eyes and curious expressions. Helena politely smiled at them and gave a wave; the nymphs and spirits of Eprana were harmless and many of them needed sanctuary after their realm was destroyed by Grimsbane. She offered her home to those in need as caretakers of The Hallowed Garden while she resided across the ocean.

“The Hallowed Garden is a sanctuary, a place for prayer and reflection while immersing oneself in the beauty of the natural world. Each time I come to the gardens, I make a pointed effort to pray to the All-Mother and Divella for their guidance.” Helena briefly explained and Steve’s recognized the deity names she listed.

“And did you need a moment to pray?” He asked her, willing to give her a private moment while he examined the garden. Helena shook her head, not wanting to blush. She did have plans to thoroughly pray to those two goddesses for their expertise. The All-Mother would bless her womb with the fertile conditions and Divella would bless her marriage with endless love and the supplies to bring a child into conception. She had yet to discuss kids with Steve in-depth but figured that might come up at some point during the honeymoon.

“Not now. I plan to come back tomorrow,” Helena shared and the two of them embraced the silence of the night with comfortable enjoyment. The walk on the beach and the expedition to The Hallowed Garden gave them time to fully register that they were together for the long haul, in it for forever. And what their next steps might be for the rest of their honeymoon and returning to New York.

“Speaking of tomorrow, maybe we should head back to the mansion? We need to sleep at some point,” Steve suggested, although sleep was the last thing on his mind. There was something they might have to do first as newly minted husband and wife.

“You’re right! Gods, you are so smart,” Helena purred happily and pressed a kiss to his cheek, a gift for his quick thinking. Steve spun her into his chest and gave her a warm embrace that lingered for as long as he could.

“I do try,” Steve remarked when Helena pulled back from the kiss, an appreciative twinkle in his eye when studying his beautiful bride. They departed from The Hallowed Gardens with Helena making a mental note to come back the next day with a substantial offering to the All-Mother and Divella’s blessing. Following the path from which they came, Steve and Helena ended up back at the mansion along the beach’s white-sand shores. Helena pushed open the doors, leaving behind the glittering stars in the sky and the inky black waters that lapped against the coast, and guided Steve back to the master bedroom. Steve vaguely remembered where it was placed in the mansion as he and Helena barely dropped their things off in the bedroom before sprinting out for their moonlit beach walk. Her giggles of enthrallment made Steve fight back a grin as Helena pushed open the bedroom door by her back. Steve advanced on her while Helena cautiously stepped backward with each pace forward from him.

Steve, ready to pounce, leaned forward and connected his and Helena’s lips in a passionate, loving kiss. Helena wrapped her arms around his shoulders, careful to avoid smacking Steve in the head with her heels. Steve’s hands affectionately gave Helena’s ass a soft squeeze before glossing up her spine to find the zipper. After some exploration, he discovered the zipper and pinched it between two fingers as he slowly pulled it open. The unzipping acted like music to his ears and Helena seductively wriggled her body from the dress, letting it fall to the floor.

“Come on, Captain,” Helena curled her hand around Steve’s tie while she stepped out of her wedding gown, leading him around the puddle of Chantilly lace at the foot of the bed. She freely fell back onto the silken sheets of the bed and lounged in the ivory, lacy lingerie her bridal party surprised her with the morning of. _“A gift for you and for Steve too,”_ is what Helena recalled them telling her to her stunned, incredulous laughter. She did commend them for nailing her measurements without directly asking her, which was likely Natasha’s doing.

Steve took the sight all in, his eyes raking up his wife’s toned body in the teasing yet pure white of her lingerie while wearing the dopiest smile. She was _his wife_ ; Helena was his wife. He worked on getting his Army greens off while consciously keeping them in pristine condition; old habits die hard. Helena giggled, knowing the had all day- erm night? They had time, that’s what matters to her.

“Steve, darling, I love you… but you are killing me from anticipation.” Helena whined playfully as she moved one of the pushed-down bra straps further down her arm to expose the curve of her breast some more. She nudged her ivory kitten heels out of her hands and heard them tumble to the floor satisfyingly. Her veil and crown went next as she unclipped the crown to loosen her curls and tossed the headpiece off to the side somewhere in the dark. She was slowly losing clothes so Steve could catch up to her. Seeing her listless from waiting, Steve worked to strip out of his uniform in thoroughly displayed urgency. Helena nearly cracked up from how a simple statement from her made Steve hasten his pace by double or even triple.

“Yes, ma’am. I’d hate to disappoint you,” Steve remarked obediently, but from the ways his eyes shone, Helena knew he was teasing her. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered how truly, madly, deeply she loved Steven Grant Rogers. He humored her request and finally rid himself of (most) his clothes. He towered over her and the moonlight pushing through the curtain illuminated his Adonis-esque, sculpted figure in a silver glow to define every hard plane and ridge of his torso. Helena sat up to run her hands up her husband’s abdomen, staring up at him through thick lashes innocently and running the tip of her tongue along her lower lip. 

“The only thing that is disappointing is that I haven’t been pinned to the bed yet or kissed senselessly, Mr. Rogers.” Helena stated, trying not to laugh at the downright overjoyed grin that her husband wore at hearing her call him “Mr. Rogers.” So much for being serious. Helena reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, pushing her perky breasts free to the warm, open air of the tropical paradise swirling in through the open window. Steve’s eyes drew to her intentional, pointed movements and he surged forward. Using his body, he pushed Helena’s back against the bed and hung over her while caging her between his arms. Helena felt breathless and her chest rising and falling faster caught Steve’s attention. Steve leaned into where their lips were mere inches from each other—teasing Helena that they were so close and yet so far from her.

“And we are going to fix that, Mrs. Rogers.” Steve promised and the way he said ‘Mrs. Rogers’ made Helena shiver. His hand curled two fingers into the waistband of her lace panties and pulled them down when he captured her lips in a kiss, swallowing her moan whole.

“Steve- Oooh!” Helena moaned between kisses and alongside gasping breaths for air. Her reaction came at the heels of feeling his hardened cock pressing up against her through his boxers for the most arousing friction imaginable. At the risk of sounding impatient once more, Helena nearly grabbed for his boxers to pull them down. Steve felt how Helena’s hips bucked against him and resisted the groan that bubbled in his chest from his cock twitching rebelliously against his boxers.

“I know you’re ready for me, honeybee. But tonight, I’m going to spoil you a little. Tonight is all about you… and I,” Steve remarked when he eventually pulled his lips back and before Helena could say anything, he began kissing at her neck. His path down her body was a deliberate road he traveled before and made pit stops at each of her favorite places to be touched. When his lips reached around her navel, Helena realized where he was going and she prepared herself for what she might have in store. But Helena had no idea just how much Steve had in mind. Steve nestled between her legs with his broad shoulders, pushing her legs out wider, staring up at Helena. No matter how many times she and Steve made love (or passionately fucked, which depended on the mood), Helena never lost the sense of magical butterflies when in Steve’s arms. She hoped that she never would. Steve caressed her folds with his calloused thumb and him brushing against the sensitive pink nub caused a moan to escape Helena. The cry was needy, begging and Steve felt his face heat.

“I know you can be louder than that,” Steve whispered as he dragged his tongue in an agonizingly slow flick against her and Helena descended into a breathless moan. That encouraged Steve to dive right in and pepper the skin of her inner thigh with kisses. His mouth was hot and unrestrained against her clit. Steve hardly cared about trying to appear all suave. Instead, he was concerned with bringing his wife the pleasure she deserved. She would get off at least twice before he focused on himself; Steve considered himself a giving man to a select few. “Let me hear you, my love.”

“Steve!” Helena cried out at full volume, bringing a crooked grin to Steve’s face from her responsiveness. As a reward, Steve’s hands walked up her body and fondled her breasts with his calloused hands. He kneaded them and felt her nipples harden from his touch. Helena gasped a deep, gulping intake of breath when Steve resumed his exploration via tongue. His propensity for doing swirlies around her clit made Helena go weak in the knees to where her whole body trembled. Helena’s eyes rolled back and she instinctually knotted her fingers in his hair, messing up and guiding him to her sweet spot. His tongue flicked against it once, twice, three times and Helena couldn’t stop her authentic reaction of wailing, “Fuck-! Gods above, don’t stop for all that is divine!”

Hearing her voice echo off the walls and through the open window into the empty, blissful night pleased Steve to no end. He was a man on a mission and that mission entailed making love to his wife until she forgot coherent sentences, couldn’t walk the next day (or few), or she turned into a blushing mess. He decided that a combination of the three would be adequate to count as mission complete.

Oblivious to her husband’s determined, naughty musings, Helena fought against the euphoria lulling her into a state of limpness. But there was nothing hotter to her than witnessing Steve when he was in one of his confident, dominant moods. Helena’s shoulders and head peeled off the bed, wanting to watch Steve. The sight of her husband with his face between her legs, going to town on her, made her blush all over red and moan pathetically. Helena’s thighs quivered and tried to shut from how lost under Steve’s influence she became, but Steve’s shoulders kept her from pushing him out. She was torn between losing her mind over his toying with her sensitive breasts in the way she loved or the sensation of his tongue ravenously- _Oh_. Oh, Gods above, Helena would never let Steve leave their bed if he kept doing that unholy move with his tongue. She barely registered her head lolling backward and collapsing into the small fortress of pillows on the bed, too preoccupied with questioning if she was in eternal paradise. Her orgasm had built up rather quickly and started to mount on the horizon—meaning Helena knew it was coming.

Steve spared a glance at the window and noticed the pink bleeding into the sky to signal the impending dawn, knowing the sun wouldn’t be far behind. They would have to sleep at some point, which was undisputed by either of them, and they would—after they finished kicking off their honeymoon with a bang. Steve pulled his lips back from her glistening, soaked folds and licked his lips to capture any of her nectar he potentially missed. He tenderly lapped at her a few more times to greedily taste whatever she left behind, making Helena quiver.

“Steve, you can’t leave me hanging-!” Helena started, but she promptly cut herself off when Steve leveraged their positions and flipped her onto her stomach. His hands tucked underneath her hips and lifted them at an upward angle. Helena whimpered pleadingly when she felt Steve press against her, wordlessly begging that he take her. One thing Helena could never deny: Steve knew how to fuck her how she liked it.

“This okay with you, my goddess?” Steve inquired to her, his voice husky from desire, and the rawness of it made Helena feel her arousal dangerously close to peaking. She wasn’t a blushing virgin and hadn’t been for a while with Steve, but he always seemed to make her feel like that when they were together. Their connection was nothing short of magic.

“Yes, Steve, I want you,” Helena begged, biting down on her lip. She turned over her shoulder and looked at him and his body, her eyes dancing from scar to scar. She told him long ago that his scars were badges of honor and stories in the eyes of her culture. With Helena’s loving consent, Steve angled her hips and pushed his cock inside of her, not missing the way her eyes rolled back. Helena released a string of downright _filthy_ curses in her native Epranan tongue too fast for Steve to translate with what little he knew of the language. Helena knew what they meant and honestly, they could make the Pantheon hardcore blush. Helena gripped the sheets as Steve wasted no time and thrust into her at a wild pace. He never went overboard with strength and straddled the line between ‘too rough’ and ‘too mellow’ to hit the intended level of ‘just right.’

“Shit, Helena, you- you feel so good,” Steve panted out, his words forming a growl more than he intended and Helena felt his hips slap against her in a quick three-count succession sequence that broke the arousal swirling inside of her. She hadn’t realized she reached her breaking point, but nothing was stopping her as her orgasm steamrolled through her and left behind undeniable euphoria in its wake. Steve sucked in a tight breath when Helena clenched around his cock and her whispery, breathless moans came along. She settled her face into the pillows and let out a mixture of Epranan curses, moans, or a string of thank-yous at one point. Her body trembled and Steve relaxed his pace to a slow, loving rocking while Helena rode out the wave of pleasure. He did so to keep her from getting overwhelmed, overstimulated, or missing out on what came next.

“I love you, Steve. I’m so in love with you,” Helena murmured dreamily with stars in her eyes and the world swirling so delightfully. The vibrations of her body caused her to miss how her shape adopted a small glow encapsulating her naked figure. Steve’s breath caught when he reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled her over, seeing her face. Her lips were turned up into an adoring smile that only amplified the aura of light surrounding her. She was breathtaking; he was utterly enamored by his Helena—his goddess among women.

“I love you too, more than anyone else in the entire universe,” Steve responded, and he leaned down to capture Helena’s lips in his. The embrace was softer, more tender with the urgency out of the way. Steve laced his hands with hers and he admired their glittering rings the exchanged not even hours before. “Are you okay for another round?”

“For you, always.” Helena recited one of his favorite lines back to him to his entertained chuckle; she got him there, fair and square. Helena bowed her legs out and open for Steve to push inside of her with his hard cock, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him. Steve gave it a moment as he leaned forward and he rocked his hips to a passionate and slow rhythm. They did a one-eighty from a whirlwind fucking to a gentle display of making love. Their lips tangled together in a series of delicate, lazy kisses while the dawn trickled across the sky through small streaks of purples turning into pinks around the horizon. Helena felt as if their love resembled the sunrise: invigorating and brilliantly stunning.

“Mmmm Helena,” Steve whispered his wife’s name against her lips with a revered prayer. He was worshiping her like the goddess she was and the temple she owned was her body. She was a divine work of art and he was the hapless artist staring at the masterpiece he wished to stare at for as long as he should live. He never knew he could be such a romantic sap, but Helena had that effect on him. He was waxing poetic while making love, tangled between the silken sheets and bare skin.

Steve’s dedication to taking his time offered the opportunity for Helena’s arousal to start building back up and it came with surprising ferocity. Her eyes fluttered and she could guess that Steve was close too from the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed.

“Steve, I’m- going to-” Helena stammered out and Steve squeezed her hand with some reassurance, the two pairs of blue eyes meeting in the middle.

“I am too. Just let go,” Steve coaxed her gently and the permission to be a little selfish broke Helena for the second time. She felt her orgasm come less violently than the first one and hers triggered Steve’s. His hips stuttered against hers and he pushed his cock as deep as possible inside her while he finished. Helena’s eyes became heavy from the rush of warmth he left behind. There was no sensation more euphoric than her and Steve coming together.

When Steve collapsed from his climax, he made sure to keep from crushing Helena underneath him as he slumped forward. His forehead was barely breaking out in an exerted sweat and Helena knew, from experience, that Steve could last for hours upon hours. But there was no need to rush. They could take some time, enjoy the brilliant painting of the sky at dawn, take a small nap, or anything before rushing back to the bed. The hours belonged to them and them alone, which meant they had all the time in the world to make the things in their wildest dreams come true without meddling teammates or villains.


End file.
